<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After the war by Quinnoid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261298">After the war</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnoid/pseuds/Quinnoid'>Quinnoid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Catra realizes the war is over, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:46:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnoid/pseuds/Quinnoid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little warmup/planning fic that I liked more than I anticipated. Written while listening to "In Our Bedroom After The War" by Stars. </p><p>Catra realizes the war is over. A little bit of fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After the war</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>The war is over.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those words were whispered, cried, shouted, sang across every town, village, country, continent, planet. Planets long since destroyed could be reinhabited, letting magic slowly return to every corner of the universe. Etherians would build statues, throw parties, sing, dance, and cry. Loved ones would be reunited. Friends would not have to fight anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The war is over.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entrapta and Hordak were reunited. Color returned to Hordak, and Entrapta built him a new exoskeleton, despite it being unnecessary. He accepted it anyway, the comfortable second skin acting as a blanket against the harsh reality of the work yet to come. Wrong Hordak followed him like a shadow, exalting him above the other clones, despite his attempts to stop it. Entrapta and her lab assistants began developing bots almost immediately to help with the “Reinhabitation” efforts. Anything worked as an excuse to let her back up in space. Lonnie, Rogelio, Kyle, and Imp joined them too, bringing extra muscle to help set up the new lab. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The war is over.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The princesses returned to their respective kingdoms to rebuild. Perfuma and Scorpia returned to Plumeria and the Fright Zone together; they tried to keep their relationship secret but everyone had already guessed. After the Fright Zone was rebuilt, an invitation for the first Fright Zone Ball was sent to everyone in Perfuma’s distinctly flowery handwriting. Mermista took Sea Hawk to Salineas, and together, they burned a fleet in honor of everyone who was lost. Frosta, Glimmer, and Bow went to Mystacor with Micah and Castaspella. The reactivation of the Heart had been devastating to Mystacor and they needed all the help they could get to rebuild. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The war is over.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora and Catra were alone in Bright Moon. Glimmer had forbidden them from leaving the castle until they were both rested and recovered, and even then, there would be no missions for Adora or She-ra until the queen was satisfied. Any other day, Adora would have protested, but Catra could see the exhausted, grateful look she gave Glimmer before she teleported to Mystacor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The war is over.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora was passed out in the bed. Catra had snuggled up with her until she was sleeping peacefully, before extricating herself from Adora’s iron grip. Biting back a soft smile, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn it she wasn’t going soft</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she leaned down and kissed Adora’s forehead. Catra walked over to the large windowsill, warmed by the afternoon sun, and sat down. The warm light played over her fur, and she resisted the urge to curl up and nap. She could see over the tallest trees in the Whispering Woods from her spot. Every once in a while, the slightest shift caught her eye, like the trees themselves were rearranging. Before she could worry too much about it, she dozed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The war is over. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t hit Catra that everything was okay until she woke up to a gentle hand scratching behind her ear. She looked up to see Adora sitting beside her, smiling so lovingly it made her chest ache. After a luxurious stretch, she sat up too. Cautiously, she leaned in, bringing her hand up to Adora’s cheek. Adora grinned and leaned in too. They kissed as the sun set, and long after. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Catra whispered as a tear fell down her cheek. “I love you so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora cupped her cheek, brushing the tears away. “I love you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The war is over, we are beginning.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>